disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kaz
Kaz 'to główny bohater serialu Oddział specjalny, a także jego kontynuacji Lab Rats: Elite Force. Jest on fanem komiksów o superbohaterach, który nabył supermoce. Jest członkiem Elitarnej jednostki. W jego rolę wciela się Bradley Steven Perry. Wygląd małyKaz jest średniego wzrostu chłopakiem o brązowych oczach i włosach tego samego koloru. Zazwyczaj nosi luźne bluzki i obcisłe spodnie. Na misjach używa niebieskiego kombinezonu misyjnego. Cechy charakteru małyKaz w przeciwieństwie do Olivera najpierw robi, a potem myśli. Jest bardzo odważny, jednak lubi zabawę i czasem nie postępuje zbyt rozsądnie. Jest za to bardzo lojalny dla Olivera. Kaz jest często bardzo dziecinny przez co powoduje wiele problemów. Jest bardzo przebiegły co wiele razy pozwoliło mu oszukać złoczyńców. Mimo iż Kaz nie radzi sobie w szkole to jest bardzo inteligentny, jednak często jest brany za głupka przez swoje zachowanie. Historia Oddział specjalny= Kaz wraz ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem Oliverem byli wielkimi fanami komiksów o superbohaterach. Pewnego dnia przypadkiem odkryli tajne skrzydło szpitala zajmujące się leczeniem superbohaterów. Dzięki swojej komiksowej wiedzy szybko dostali tam pracę. Zaprzyjaźnili się z superbohaterką, która straciła moce, Skylar Burzą. Oliver próbował pomóc Skylar odzyskać moce. Nie był ufny w stosunku do Experiona, najlepszego przyjaciela Skylar. Kaz wraz z Oliverem przywrócili moce Skylar, jednak ta stała się zła, gdyż Annihilator podmienił je. Kaz starał się przekonać Olivere by pokonali Skylar a nie próbowali bezskutecznie zamienić ją znowu w bohaterkę, jednak zmienił nastawienie kiedy Skylar stała się znowu dobra. Kaz wraz z Skylar próbowali odnaleźć Arcturion i ukryć go przed złoczyńcami. Wkrótce wraz z Oliverem i Skylar odkryli, że matka Olivwer to złoczyńca. Kiedy próbowali ją powstrzymać przed wchłonięciem energii z Arcturiona, nabyli moce. |-| Sezon 1= TBA |-| Moce i umiejętności Supermoce * 'Latanie: w finałowym odcinku Oddziału specjalnego, Kaz i Oliver nabyli supermoce. Jedną z ich supermocy jest latanie. * Projekcja ognia: ** Pyrokineza: Kaz potrafi generować ognistą energię z rąk i rzucanie nią w przeciwnika. ** Ognisty podmuch: Kaz potrafi ziewać ogniem. ** Super siła: dzięki kluczowi Kaz posiadał super siłę. Nie kontrolował jej jednak, gdyż lekko dotykając drzwi od domeny rozwalił je. ** Super wytrzymałość:'' po nabyciu klucza, Kaz był o wiele bardziej wytrzymały niż normalny człowiek Fałszywe moce * '''Mózgowy atak': gdy Adam wybrał Kaza i Olivera w odcinku Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med na bioniczny sparring ci nie wiedzieli co mają pokazać, gdyż nie mają supermocy. Kaz postanowił wymyślić supermoc, którą niby ma atakować mózg Olivera przy użyciu swojego. Wkręcił Adama, że to prawdziwa supermoc. Inne * Wiedza komiksowa: Tak samo jak Oliver, Kaz posiada bardzo szeroką wiedzę na temat superbohaterów. Wydaje się, że Kaz posiada nawet większą wiedzę od Olivera. Słabości * Głupota: Mimo iż Kaz ma szeroką wiedzę na temat superbohaterów, często nie używa swojej inteligencji co prowadzi do problemów. * Dziecinność: Kaz czasami jest bardzo dziecinny, gdyż bawił się napompowaną rękawiczką i udawał, że doi krowę. * Nieodpowiedzialność: bardzo często Kaz jest nieodpowiedzialny, gdyż kiedyś namówił Olivera by razem grali w piłkę na zamarzniętym jeziorzę w efekcie czego Oliver wpadł do jeziora i musiało go zabierać pogotowie. * Egoizm: Kaz często jest bardzo egoistyczny i samolubny, gdyż nie zawahał się zabrać Skylar klucza Klucznika by dzięki niemu nabyć tymczasowe supermoce. * Supermoce: Kaz za wszelką cenę chciał nabyć supermoce i przy każdej okazji starał się to zrobić. Ekwipunek * Działo czarnej dziury: Kaz z przyszłości miał specjalne działo z Ligi bohaterów by chronić świat przed złoczyńcami wysyłając ich w czarną dziurę. * Promień powiększający: Kaz użył tego promienia by powiększyć ucho Skylar oraz by powiększyć sobie rękę by móc uderzyć Morta. * Misyjny kombinezon: na misjach Kaz używa niebieskiego kombinezonu misyjnego. Relacje Ciekawostki * Zamienił się z Chase'm inteligencją w crossoverze Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. * Gdy zamienił się z Chase'm inteligencją, oszukał Obezwładniacza, który przejął wirus od Chase'a co go zabiło. * Gdyby nie on, to on i Oliver nigdy by się nie dowiedzieli, że superbohaterowie istnieją. * Chronologicznie Kaz jest czwartym bohaterem, który opuścił drużynę stworzoną przez Davenporta (The Rise of Five). Poprzednimi byli Adam, Bree i Leo. ** W pierwszym odcinku Kaz pójdzie na samotną misję. To samo zrobił Chase w odcinku Szczurów laboratoryjnych "Avalanche!" * Oprócz latania, ma przeciwne moce do Olivera. Kaz ma ogniste moce, a Oliver wodne i lodowe. * Ma tendencje do kłamania na temat swojego wzrostu. * Jest irlandzkiego i niemieckiego pochodzenia. * Bardzo lubi świnki i chciał by mieć taką. Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Oddział specjalny Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Lab Rats: Elite Force